I'll Love Our Child
by Kristina
Summary: Bobby and Kim are about to become parents. :)


Title: I'll Love Our Child  
Author: Kris  
Date: 02/21/00  
Disclaimer: The characters associated in this story are property of John Wells Productions and NBC. No infringement is intended.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Do I look like I've been having morning sickness?* Kim reviewed in her head what Bobby would notice different about her. He was a paramedic, he'd know when something was wrong, especially with Kim. Kim was so deep in thought about the expectancy, that when Bobby came up behind her, she jumped at his touch.   
  
Bobby: Something wrong?   
  
Kim: Not exactly.   
  
Bobby: What do you mean?   
  
Kim: I don't feel that well.   
  
Bobby: Do you want me to look you over? I brought a little first aid kit that I bought before we came.   
  
Kim: That's okay. I'll feel better soon, I'm sure.   
  
Bobby: Let me know if you feel worse. Than we'll go see a doctor.   
  
Kim: Okay Bobby. So what's on the iteriary for today?   
  
Bobby: Well I thought we'd go hiking.   
  
Kim: Hiking?  
  
Bobby: Yeah. See the jungle.   
  
Kim: Uh...I think I need to tell you something...  
  
Bobby had a concerned look on his face.   
  
Bobby: What's wrong?   
  
Kim: You remember that first night?   
  
Bobby: You mean the night we had sex?   
  
Kim: Yeah...  
  
Bobby: I remember it..  
  
Kim: Well...I don't think we used the proper protection.   
  
Bobby mentally put together the puzzle. *Protection, sickness..*   
  
Bobby: You're pregnant, aren't you?   
  
Kim nodded in acknowledgement. There was a moment of silence.   
  
Bobby: Wow...I'm so...happy.   
  
Kim: I'm relieved.   
  
Bobby: You thought I'd be less supportive?   
  
Kim: Well I always think for the worst.   
  
Bobby: Well, this is our child, I love you, and I love Joey, I'll love our child. I'll be there the whole way, just holler and I'll be there in an instant.   
  
Kim: You're the best. I love you.   
  
Bobby: I love you, I love Joey, I love our child.   
  
Kim: You are too good for me. How did I ever find you?   
  
Bobby: Well we met a few years ago when the Fire Department of New York City paired us together as paramedic partners. We developed a close friendship, that--  
  
Kim: I meant that hypothetically.  
  
Bobby (laughing): I know. It must be fate.   
  
Kim: If our destiny is to be with each other, we've reached that destiny. Our fate is sealed. Together. Forever.   
  
Bobby: I hope so.  
  
Bobby kissed Kim ever so lovingly.   
  
Bobby: How about breakfast?   
  
Kim: Sounds good. We can talk further of our new expectance than.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At breakfast, Bobby was dressed in khakis pants, a white shirt and a black windbreaker jacket. Kim was dressed in khakis capris, white blouse and a navy blue cardigan. They sat at a diner located on the bottom floor of their hotel.   
  
Bobby: So...how far do you think you're along?  
  
Kim: I have no idea. Maybe a month, five weeks. I don't know.   
  
Bobby: You think we should head back to New York? I mean you're going to have to see a gynecologist.   
  
Kim: I'll call mine when we get back to our room. She'll advise me of what and what not to do while I'm here.  
  
Bobby: Okay. So can we at least tour the city for today?   
  
Kim: I think we can. Just as long as we don't go hiking or into the jungle, where we can subsequently get lost or trapped.   
  
Bobby: Sounds good.   
  
They paid for their breakfast, which hadn't been much except for orange juice for Kim and coffee for Bobby. They headed out to meet the tour guide.   
  
Bobby: Hey Chico, can you pick something like a museum or church or something?   
  
Chico: Sure.   
  
Throughout the day, the sightseeing both tired out Kim and Bobby. The sights were wonderful around the capital. The art at the museums were intricately detailed, each stroke spoke of the artist behind the painting. When they returned to their hotel Bobby headed for the shower, which he should be taking considering what happened to him. What happened to him you ask? As they were walking through the museum, a man who apparently was an artist accidentily spilled paint all over Bobby's clothing and he reeked of dirty water. Although Bobby was sincerely pissed, he did not act like a normal New Yorker would. He acted calm and rationally towards the man, hopefully not to upset himself and the other patrons of the museum. He calmly wiped off whatever paint he could before it dried and hardened on his clothes and skin. Bobby took a nice warm shower to calm himself from the day's events. He knew that if he got upset, he'd never forgive himself. He hated when he got angry, he often got upset with himself, blaming himself like he had with Matty. But that was a whole other story. Bobby finished his shower and changed into his sleeping clothes. He yawned and sank into the bed beside Kim, who was already asleep. Obviously the fatique was from the onset of pregnancy. Bobby thought, *These next eight months are going to be hard.*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Indeed those eight months were hard. After they had returned to New York from their honeymoon, Bobby moved in with Kim and boy did it help. Bobby helped out with Joey, his homework, dropped him off at school. They both still worked together, side by side. By the time the eighth month came along, Kim had to take maternity leave. The strenuous days on the job as a New York City Fire Department paramedic often made Kim tired, cranky, and her entire body ached. Bobby lived with all of this, day in and out. He almost couldn't wait until the ninth month came. What he had hoped for was almost there. Almost. Once the ninth month came, Bobby was always there for Kim. When he couldn't be there, he had the neighbors check in from time to time, and the entire neighborhood was entirely glad that they could do what they could to help Bobby and Kim out. There was two weeks before the baby was due, and all those gynecology visits had paid off. Neither Bobby nor Kim wanted to know the sex of the baby, so they would be surprised. Two weeks...  
  
The day approached closer with every minute. Bobby knew he wanted this baby so bad..he knew he loved Kim, more than anything in the world, but he wanted the old Kim back. The one that wasn't that cranky, but complaining about life so much, the one that he fell for. He still loved her, but obviously the hormonal activity because of the baby affected the way Kim worked. Two weeks....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day came closer, and Kim grew weaker. She was still strong on the inside, but when it came to physical tasks, she had to call one of the neighbors. The baby wasn't heavy, just Kim's all too thin body frame made her body fragile during the months of carrying the baby. *How did I do it the first time?* It was Thursday, February 24, around noontime. That's when it happened. Kim went into the kitchen to get more water, but never came back out. What happened?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued......  
Feedback appreciated  
Kris5958@aol.com


End file.
